


Easier Than I Thought

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas is mistaken for just some guy when he decided to tour his factory.





	

Castiel Shurley was sick of being the boss. He had inherited the business from his mother, and he had faithfully been in charge for almost six years now. But being the head of one of the country’s largest mints of specialty coins was boring.. Cas hated it.   
  
He decided to take a tour of the foundry just for something different to do. He told his secretary where he’s be and walked across the large parking lot towards the foundry. When he got inside the fence that surrounded it, he was heading for the door when a shout stopped him in his tracks.   
  
“HEY! You there, You can’t be here”

 

Cas turned and saw a very handsome guard walking towards him.   
  
Cas started to tell him who he was, but stopped. It was kind of cool that this guy didn’t know who he was.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Where exactly am I?”   
  
The closer the guard got, the better-looking he became. He walked up to Cas and smiled.   
  
“Hey it’s okay. But this is the foundry and no one is allowed inside who doesn’t work there.”   
  
Cas glanced at the name tag. “Oh I’m terribly sorry officer Winchester. I guess I am totally lost.”   
  


Winchester blushed a little and Cas thought it was adorable. “Oh, uh, it’s not officer. I’m just a guard here. And you can call me Dean.” Dean extended his hand for a handshake.

 

Cas took the hand, and said, “My name is Cas,,, Uh Cas… Novak. It’s wonderful to meet you. Cas had thought of his mother’s maiden name on short notice.

 

Dean held on to Cas’ hand a touch longer than necessary. Cas smiled at him and drew his hand away. 

 

Cas sighed, “I guess I should find my way back. It was wonderful to meet you, Dean.”

 

Dean quickly said, “Oh I can show you the way back. Come on…”

 

Cas turned and followed Dean. They walked to the parking lot, then Dean stopped and turned to Cas.

 

“Look I know this is going to sound weird, but hey, I just thought…”

 

Cas asked, “What is it Dean?”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean I know we just met and you don’t know me from Adam, but would you go out to dinner with me?”

 

Cas was taken aback. He had only met Dean after all. But still… Dean seemed nice and he was so good-looking…  “Actually, I’d love to have dinner with you Dean.”

 

Dean broke out into a huge grin.”Really? That’s great, How about tomorrow night?”

 

Cas agreed and they exchanged information. Cas pretended to walk towards the gate and Dean went back to the foundry.

 

When Dean texted him the next day, Cas arranged to meet Dean at the restaurant. He really didn’t want Dean to see where he lived, it would just raise all kinds of questions.

 

Dean arrived five minutes late. He had some trouble getting out of the office on time. Dean was at a table and had a bottle of wine chilling. He stood up and hugged Cas lightly when Cas went to the table. Dean poured a glass of wine for him.

 

They had a wonderful dinner and enjoyed each other’s company a lot. When it came time to go home, Dean walked Cas to his car. They stood by it for a minute and then Dean asked if he could kiss Cas. It was like bells were ringing for Cas. He was entranced.

  
  
  


On their fourth date, Dean invited Cas to his place and was going to cook for him, Dean thought that Cas worked from home, and was a professional blogger. Cas was becoming increasingly uncomfortable lying to Dean. He decided for better or worse, tonight he was going to come clean and just prayed Dean wouldn’t hold it against him. 

 

After a wonderful dinner, they were on the couch making out. It was getting passionate and as much as Cas wanted to rip off Dean’s clothes and fuck him senseless, he knew he had to tell the truth first 

 

He sat back and said, “Dean, there’s something I need to tell you. I… I’m sorry, but I’ve been lying to you..

 

Dean looked at Cas with a questioning look. “Okay, Cas…”

 

Cas took a deep breath. “I lied to you when we met. I wasn’t just some guy who got lost on the tour. I’m actually Cas Shurley, the CEO of the mint. I just thought it was cute that you didn’t know who I was and I really liked just being treated like a regular guy. And then you asked me out and I didn’t know how to tell you… and I’m so sorry.”

 

Dean had a huge smile on his face the entire time Cas was talking. When Cas was finished, he actually started to laugh.

 

“Oh babe, I know. I’ve known from the first day. My buddy saw us talking and asked me why i was talking to the big boss. I just wanted to see how long you’d keep this up.”

 

And with that, he kissed Cas deeply.

 

Cas was amazed. “You’re not mad at me?”

 

Dean kissed him again. “Nah, I thought it was cute. But you’re paying for the wedding, moneybags.”

 

And he did.

 

 


End file.
